SledgeFire
The Sledgefire is a multi-fire Nerf blaster that was released in 2013 under the Zombie Strike series. It comes packaged with a Sledgefire blaster, three Sledgefire shells, nine Zombie Strike Darts, Zombie Strike stencils, and instructions. Details The Sledgefire features a single tactical rail on the top of the blaster, as well as an integrated shoulder stock which stores three shells. It has two strap points for a sling or bandolier: one above the blaster's muzzle and one on the bottom of the integrated shoulder stock. This blaster bears the Z-Strike logo on the receiver. It is a multi-shot blaster that fires three darts at once; in comparison, the Barrel Break fires two darts from two separate pistons that must be loaded individually. The Sledgefire fires the darts together from a single shell using a large shared piston. Where the Rough Cut 2x4 exceeds the Barrel Break which fires darts in pairs, the Sledgefire takes the Barrel Break's breechloading and improves the size of the volley, making it more like the Hornet AS-6. Like any scatter-shot, the Sledgefire is much more accurate at closer range, but will fire a respectable distance. History In August 2015 a photo was discovered of the prototype Sledgefire, known as the Boomer Nova.Clip Art Sheep: Nerf Elite Zombie Strike Shotgun Boomer Nova Hasbro. ClipArtSheep.com The Boomer Nova has the series title on the blaster, however it instead reads Zombie Hunter instead of Zombie Strike. This means that at one point in the pre-production stage, Zombie Strike was originally known as Zombie Hunter. The title "Boomer" is written on the bottom of the blaster as well as an early Zombie Strike logo, featuring a Z with a green sphere surrounding it. The Boomer Nova is also very close to the production Sledgefire, indicating that the name was changed fairly late into development; the Boomer Nova still has the seven tally marks. Reloading and firing To reload the Sledgefire, break the barrel fully open (priming the blaster in the process), remove any empty shells present, load a full shell into the blaster, and close the barrel. To fire a salvo, pull the trigger. The Sledgefire can fire Elite Darts as well as Zombie Strike Darts. No other darts work in this blaster, as Tagger Micro Darts, Whistler Darts, and Micro Darts will jam in the shell and will not be fired. Streamline Darts merely fall out when the trigger is pulled. Trivia *It can effectively be thought of as a successor to the Barrel Break IX-2. **Unlike the Barrel Break IX-2, the Sledgefire must fire all three darts at once, as it does not have a multi-step trigger. *The stock can be removed if the blaster is taken apart. Without the stock, the blaster is roughly the same size as the Barrel Break IX-2. *The Sledgefire can technically carry a total of four shells, with three in the stock and one loaded in the blaster. However, if the user lacks a spare pocket, this can make reloading slightly more difficult. * Like the Z-Bat, it has tally marks on the side. It has seven tally marks on the right side of the blaster. * It is the only Nerf blaster that requires the use of shells. Gallery Sledgefirebox.jpg|The Sledgefire's packaging. SledgefireShells.JPG|The Sledgefire, along with its included shells. BoomerNova.jpg|The Boomer Nova, a Zombie Hunter prototype. nerf-zombie-strike-sledgefire-blaster--9ECC579A.pt01.zoom.jpg|The updated packaging for the Sledgefire.|link=http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/Sledgefire References Category:Zombie Strike blasters Category:Multi-fire blasters Category:Shell-loaded blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Hasbro blasters